The Trail
'The Trail '''is the fourth series of Chapter II. Plot Synopsis MKV has been stabbed & electrocuted lying on the floor. Suddenly, Nitro appears and doubted after he saw a dagger stabbed to MKV. Suddenly, The Returning Semi-Trail appears and warned Nitro about his plans against the CTC will not gonna happen. He (Semi-Trail) knows that Nitro destroys the agreement of Lincoln to Cadillac continuing a massive war between them. Nitro says that he is doing that because he wants to protect Navigator, Trail-B appears in-front of Nitro and he says that if he wants to protect Navigator why does he killed the MK-Lincoln 4 and Trail-B tells the truth that he kill MKV because he is now dead after being impaled by a spikes multiple times. Nitro annoyed what all they are wanting wherein he engages a "Spike Rush" to Semi-Trail but Semi-Trail dodges it all with his quickness, Trail-B quickly throws 5 daggers to Nitro in 1 second. Nitro says that it's not gonna effect to his body but when Trail-B activates the electromagnetic pulse in the dagger in which Nitro has been electrocuted and stunned lying on the ground. Suddenly, Navigator & Continental spotted them and Navigator can't believe that Semi-Trail is involved what Nitro did to them. Semi-Trail explains that they came because CTC is in trouble not just in B. Nov also with Nitro wherein he is doing this because of the death of his son. Nitro still saying that he is just protecting and he did that because Navigator is in danger. Navigator says that the war is actually over if he not ever suppressed and let the war start over again. Nitro had enough wherein he cast "De-Spike Shield". All of them has been thrown away but luckily no one hurt. Nitro retreats and warns Navigator that if they ever met again, he will saw the death upon his hands. After Nitro escapes, Navigator, Continental, Semi-Trail & Trail-B recognized to each other. Trail-B apologized that he killed one of their member named MKV because he is dying upon the spikes of Nitro. Continental accepts and he has no regret about it. Meanwhile, A loud growl of Baphomet hears which means that Baphomet is dying. Semi-Trail says that they need to leave to determine what happened in the CTC against B.Nov. Also, Continental's service vehicle came to fetch them back in Lincoln. When Semi-Trail & Trail-B is hiding, Semi-Trail did not notice that he stepped upon a "Sticky-Glue Trap" in which he can't even move. Trail-B tries to remove him but they spotted and been slashed out by B. Nov. Trail-B's chest is over-sliced up in which he can't even fight against B. Nov. Semi-Trail incapacitated and been taken out by B.Nov, B. Nov says that he need some speed and abilities to stay longer in the battle, He creates a portal through his hideout. Trail-B is bruised by the Baphomets while B. Nov is talking to him. Before it happens, Veyron is talking to Ch3r until they suddenly heard a strange noise. Veyron wants to figure it out but Ch3r stays and tells that he doesn't want to fight anymore after what happens to him a couple of years ago. Veyron gives him a confidence just to forget what he was thinking. When they reach that noise, Veyron saw the portal and B. Nov was about to enter while carrying Semi-Trail along with his Baphomets. He intends to follow B.Nov and save Semi-Trail but Ch3r stops and say that it's not gonna happen if he is only gonna enter in the portal. "''We can do it, as long as it takes and it's gonna happen," Veyron says to Ch3r. Trail-B shows up behind while being bruised and says "We can't," to Veyron. Later that day, Veyron & Ch3r rushed Trail-B to the hospital for a cure. Veyron says to Trail-B that they will find Semi-Trail as fast as they could. B. Altis, Uranus & Infernus responds and asks what happened. Trail-B answers that they got been ambushed by B. Nov and they got Semi-Trail through their hideout. Veyron plans about it and he needs Ch3r and also a person can guide them in a direction to locate the hideout easily. B. Altis says that G. Corolla is a "Metal-Pipe Vibrator" and he thinks that G. Corolla gonna help them to locate it easily. Suddenly, Armageddon comes and warns Veyron that he should be careful about planning things without informing him. Veyron apologizes and he says that he just wants to help, He adds that they need G. Corolla for that. Trail-B asks that if they know the fastest way to go in that hideout without knowing anyone outside to ensure B. Nov never knows all about this. Ch3r says that there is a sewer nearly closed to the CTC. He also refuses to go with them. Veyron says that he is needed in this mission and he needs a partner, He adds that he can forget those things that he thinks he is a bad person. Ch3r agrees now and says that he can prove that he is not going to be a bad person again. Uranus requesting if they need help. Veyron refuses and instead of he request that they need to stay in CTC to determine if B. Nov is gonna escape and assault the CTC again to make sure about it. At the CTCHQ, Armageddon saw assigning Veyron to lead this mission and they need to be careful, He calls G. Corolla to help them in their mission. G.Corolla came and he thinks why he has supposed to be in their mission. Veyron says that they need a vibrator as a direction to reach B. Nov hideout easily. Trail-B is now fully recovered and he is ready to find Semi-Trail. When they locate the sewer, Ch3r & G. Corolla go down first to check if it is safe but suddenly they both shouts and the cover gets closed. Veyron & Trail-B trying to remove the cover and sudden the cover opens revealing G. Corolla reports that they are nearly set in the trap. They don't know who set the trap, Ch3r thinks that there is someone who leaves here so they need to be careful crossing this sewer. G. Corolla is still navigating the direction, Trail-B asks the group about the mission, he admits that he has a feeling that he doesn't trust the CTC before his relationship to Semi-Trail as a Bestfriend but it is all changed when Semi-Trail came to him. Veyron says that he can let those feelings out because it is just a thoughts. After of that, G. Corolla found a cover when he looks out, he tells that they are in the Ducati base knowing as one of the dangerous mafias in the CW. G. Corolla silently closed the cover but Veyron accidentally triggers the trap connecting to the ladder up to the cover which the alarm was activated in the sewer. the mafia hears and they quickly responded. They are all run quickly to stay out from the mafia Ch3r makes a distraction by summoning a phyton. When they finally escaped at the Ducatti's base, G. Corolla opens a cover again and they finally reached B. Nov hideout, but when they climb up they saw nothing. Trail-B's thought that it is not only the hideout it is one of B. Nov's hideout. They look outside and they all saw an some abandoned factories. G. Corolla thinks that they are nearly closed because he hears a noise. Trail-B checked the 1st factory and he saw Semi-Trail far and he is on the jail loosing energy. Suddenly, the screen moves closely to B. Nov looks to Trail-B and say that "It is all gonna set in my hand, Welcome to Gate of Baphomet." Deaths * MKX Trivia * First appearance of Trail-B. * Trail-B's full name is a combination of his true name "Trailblazer". * Although Semi-Trail marks his reappearance in this but not in the preceding chapters. * It is a both sequel of "War of Clans: Lincoln vs. Cadillac" & "The Baton of Veyron: Reloaded". * It is confirmed that Nitro was against the CTC. * B.Nov receives a message from Ducatti Mafia that there are groups coming to him.